


Parting Gifts

by Neils_Pen_To_Paper



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, half-life vr ai but the ai is self-aware
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Not A Game AU, Panic Attacks, booo we hate your hev suit, dont worry gordon WILL be fine, parting gifts au, rated t for swearing and the whole... panic attacks thing, this is from a tumblr comic i made lolz, this is literally just. a rewrite of the comic xD, very descriptive panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper
Summary: The final fight with Benrey results in some... unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: none for the first few chapters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Parting Gifts

When Gordon Freeman escaped Black Mesa, killed a god, and returned home, he was thoroughly tired. He didn’t bother turning on the lights of his small, one bed apartment, finding the task of walking hard enough. He trudged to his small, shabby couch, took off his glasses, and fell face first into the gross green cushions. He didn’t even take off the HEV suit- which, at this point, he was convinced would never come off. He screamed at the thought. God, was he glad the couch was there, or else his neighbors would be calling the landlord for a 2 am noise complaint.

The soft skittering of claws and feet broke the dark and still silence. Hushed whispers of many voices sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Gordon. He cracked open an eye, afraid that a headcrab had somehow managed to follow him in.

He wished that it was.

Dozens of glowing yellow eyes broke the inky black of his living room, staring at him with laser focus. It made Gordon’s heart pound- he recognized those eyes, though when he saw them last, they belonged to a single… _security guard_. Gordon went for his glasses, groping at the spot where he left them on the arm of the couch, but found the area empty. He squinted at the eyes, finding them clustered like a den of feral cats. 

He cleared his throat, and addressed them.

“Why aren’t you dead?” He felt tears prick his eyes. He’d won the fight, afterall. It wasn’t fair! The lights flicked on, heavy footsteps coming from behind the couch. “Why are there… more-more than one of you..?” The ‘dozen or so’ eyes became 7 pairs. A large man vaguely resembling Benrey, complete with Black Mesa Security Uniform, scooped up all 6 of the smaller… Benreies? Benlets? Gordon squinted at the man. _God, his arms had to be bigger than Gordon’s head!_

“Sorry, Doc!” The large man said, making Gordon stiffen, eyes growing wide. That couldn’t be… could it? Gordon thought Barney Calhoun died in the ResCas. “Y’see, when y’all killed Benrey (the first), they got themself split into several smaller versions, an’ we just, heh, attached ourselves to ya!” He said. 

Gordon frowned, shifting in his seat. How the fuck did that work? If they all attached themselves to him, did that mean they wouldn’t leave? The process of grief ran through him quickly and he swiftly arrived at acceptance. Might as well keep them here, instead of wreaking havoc in the general populous. 

“Alright.” He muttered. “You guys can stay here,” he could practically feel them all light up at his words, “but we’re gonna have to lay down some rules.”

“Sounds good, Doc!” The voice piece for the group said, everso cheerful.

“First off, where the hell are my glasses?” Not really a rule, but Gordon only had one pair and he _really_ needed them. The large man looked down to a fuzzy figure, who was let go and walked over to Gordon. He was handed his glasses, and when he put them on, he saw… Benrey. 

Benrey, but if he was a fucking labcoat toting, nerdy manlet like the rest of his former colleges. They squinted at him in turn. Looks like he needed the glasses too. Stashing that fact in his mind-vault for later, Gordon turned to the large man.

 _Holy shit that_ was _Benrey._ A brick shithouse version, but Benrey nonetheless. In his massive arms were even more Benlets. One looked at him with the most adoring yellow eyes, another with a rage that scorched him worse than burning radiation.

“So… rules, Doc?” Shitbrickhouse-rey said. Gordon shook his head, and took an orienting breath.

“Right. Rules. Rule number one; no killing anything or anyone. Un-unless like… it tries to kill you.” The collective nodded like it was obvious. 

“Easy.” 

“... Rule two, um, don’t touch my or my son’s shit.” Another round of nods. “Rule three… um. Don’t go outside. I don’t want people calling the police just cause they saw you, i-i think we might all be wanted for _so many crimes…_ ” Gordon cleared his throat. “Rule four, um. Chores. Everyone has to pitch in, I guess.” The group, for the most part, gave a lackluster nod. Shitbrickhouse-rey nodded with a huge grin.

“Naturally. If we’re livin’ in yer place, we gotta earn our keep.” He said.

“Exactly… Well, I think that’s it, for the rules. Might add new ones later, we’ll see.” 

“Those sound reasonable, Doc.” Shitbrickhouse-rey said, as they set the Benlets on the floor. A feline-like one instantly bolted and lept to the arm of the couch, staring deeply at Gordon. He saw the cat flinch away after looking him in the eyes.

“Is that a fucking cat?” Gordon breathlessly said. 

“Yeah, I’m a kitty cat.” The cat said in Benrey’s monotone voice. Gordon jumped a little and scooted away from him.

“And you can talk?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah? I’m not an animal.” As if to punctuate that, the cat turned from a feline form to a human-like form, white glow obscuring the cracking and snapping and reshaping of flesh, tissues, and bones. He still had cat ears and a tail. “See? I’m a catboy, idiot.” He smirked with a mouth full of sharpened teeth. Gordon shivered. 

“I don’t- I’m afraid of you, I’ll say that.” Gordon muttered.

“El oh el.” He said, kicking his legs and rolling his eyes. “Rule one, dummy, not gonna hurt you.” Gordon just nodded at that.

“A-alright then, Ben-” Gordon paused. “... Are you even Benrey? Or are you like- do you use a different name?” Catboy gave a thoughtful hum, clawed finger going to his chin. 

“Eye dee kay, ‘doc’. Benrey doesn’t really fit, I’d say.” He purred, _legit purred,_ turning his yellow eyes to Gordon, avoiding direct eye contact. His pupils expanded heavily- another thought for the vault.

“Well, then, what will your names be?” An excited gasp came from his side. Shitbrickhouse-rey was _standing right next to him-_ **_how did he move so quietly?!?!?!?-_ ** and beaming widely. 

“Y’mean I can pick my own name?” He joyfully asked, humongous hands to his cheeks.

“Yeah I don’t- I really don’t see why not.” Gordon scratched at his beard with his left hand. His right was somewhere in the depths of Black Mesa, rotting in the HEV suit.

“Right, then! I wanna be called ‘Calhoun’!” Calhoun said. Gordon felt like he’d been poured over the head with a bucket full of ice. 

“C-Calhoun..?” Gordon mumbled, but Calhoun must’ve not heard him, as he continued.

“W-well, I mean, I am wearin’ the original guy’s suit, so… Fittin’, I suppose!” He pointed to the badge clipped on his breast pocket. Sure enough, it was Barney, bright-eyed and smiling in the photo. Gordon looked Calhoun in the face, and saw the uncanny resemblance. They had the same helmet (complete with short, brown hair), the same blue-brown-green heterochromatic eyes, even the same 5’oclock shadow and stubble. But the alive Calhoun had a golden, glowing scar along his left cheekbone. 

“Alright, then. Calhoun it is.” Gordon felt a little touched, it was almost like a memorial to his first friend. “... What will the rest of your guy’s names be?”

“Kitrey.” The caboy spoke up, leaning over to bat at Gordon’s curly hair. Gordon shooed him away with his gaze. 

“These two little ones can’t speak,” Calhoun said, holding two small kids, “so I’d say name one Ben, an’ the other Rey!” Gordon smiled a little.

“Funny. I like it.” He looked at the two small children in Calhoun’s arms. One looked like Benrey, if they were a child. Pale and with bright yellow eyes. They smiled at Gordon. The other was… a dark mass with two huge yellow eyes and a massive cheshire grin. They stared at Gordon. The two looked like they could give the twins from _‘The Shining’_ a run for their money. Gordon stood and pointed to the younger-Benrey clone. “They will be Rey.”

“And they will be Ben, then?” Calhoun nodded to the void-child. 

“Yeah.” Calhoun set the twins on the couch, the two instantly cuddling each other like kittens. It made Gordon’s heart melt. Or was that the withdrawal setting in?

“So, Doc-”

Crashes came from the kitchen, indistinct yelling erupting as well. Gordon rushed over, hand instinctively gripping where his scar started. Two Benlets were brawling, one dressed in green and the other in pink. It was a comical slap fight.

“Woah- hey hey!” Gordon shoved himself between the two, Calhoun taking the green-guy in his grip. “What happened to the rules!?”

“You said no murder, this is a **_fight._ **” The green guy growled, eyes scathing the pink-clad one, hiding behind Gordon. He rolled his eyes, tossing his head with the movement. 

“Well, no fighting!” Gordon frowned, throwing his arms out to punctuate his words. “Fifth rule, no physical fights, no matter the cause. Use your words. I-” He was cut off by the pink-Benrey wrapping their arms around him and squeezing. 

“Oh, thank you!” They smiled into his shoulder. “I just wanted some Mountain Dew™ and _Fighter_ over here wouldn’t let me even get through the foyer!” Gordon lowered his arms, using the pink-Benrey as an armrest, and sighed.

“I don’t- I think the ‘Dew would be flat, man, if I had any. I only drink Powerade and Apple Cider.” Gordon frowned. “I need to look over what’s expired… Might need to go shoppin’ tomorrow…” 

“Can I come?” The pink-Benrey asked, eyes wide and sparkling. What an anime gaze, Gordon thought.

“Uh, sure..? You’d have to be on your best behavior, and listen to me.”

“I’m great at taking orders, Doctor Freeman!” They perked up, unwrapping Gordon, and saluting him.

“Good, um… What’s your name? You can choose a new one, if Benrey doesn’t-”

“Call me Lover!” They smiled wide, doing a funny spin. Like an anime character, they put a peace-sign to their eyes, winking. Cute.

“Call me Fighter.” The green-Benrey said from Calhoun’s arms. “I’ll mop the floor with you, don’t you forget it, _Freeman._ ” They snarled. Gordon frowned at them, mimicking their face. 

“You might talk big, Fighter, but yer bite’s softer than a kitten’s.” Calhoun said, ruffling the human’s hair playfully. Fighter gave a dramatic huff, wriggling like a cat, slapping Calhoun's massive arms. 

Did Gordon mention how big Calhoun was? ‘Cause he was pretty fucking sure Calhoun was 7 feet tall. Oh fuck, would any of the Benlets call Gordon “Feetman”? Did any of them _remember_ the joke? Did any of them even remember _Black Mesa..?_ Did any of them remember The Fight..? (Besides Calhoun, he already mentioned it...) 

Gordon remembered The Fight. He blinked, and could see the floor of Xen’s fleshy pit, blood stinging his nose. He looked up and saw the colossal form of Benrey, skeletal arms only a few feet away from him, Benrey’s roars echoing in his ears. His arm throbbed and burned where his gun was connected to bone and flesh. He couldn’t raise it, though. Just stare into Benrey’s many eyes. His HEV face cover was shattered over one of his eyes.

Has Benrey ever seen Gordon's eyes? What would he see? Each person who looked him in the eye saw something different; their own nightmare reflected back at them, mixed with eyes watching back. He barely registered Benrey shuddering.

Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy’s voices cried out against the screams of Sweet Voice and Benrey’s monstrous bellows. Gordon opened his mouth to echo their rallying cry. 

Gordon flinched when hands gently laid themselves on his shoulder. He was shaking heavily, breath coming in and out short. Lover came into his view, taking Gordon’s left hand and gently guiding it to their chest.

“-ordon? Can you hear me? Try breathing like me.” Lover said, breathing steadily. Gordon mimicked them, the minutes filled with a calming silence.

After his breathing and thoughts evened out, Gordon gave a hearty sniff.

“... Lover, t-thank you…” He wrapped them in a hug, to which they reciprocated.

“Of course, Gordon! What’re friends for?” They laughed, running their hand over his back.

“Yeah… You’re-” He was cut off by himself yawning, sleep suddenly crashing through him. Guess that panic attack took more out of him than he thought. 

“Gosh, Gord, you’re falling asleep on your feet!” Lover chuckled. “Let's get you to bed, Sleepdon Tiredman.” Gordon smiled at that, a low hum escaping him. He let himself be led to his bedroom, Lover helping him remove the HEV suit; turns out there was a specific sequence that the latches required before becoming undone. Thank. Fucking. God.

“Good night, Gordon.” Lover tucked Gordon in with care, turning on the bedside lamp and leaving the door cracked open, hall light on. What a guy, that Lover.

“G’night… Wake me up if someone’s dying or the house is on fire…” Gordon sleepily mumbled, sinking into sweet, sweet sleep.

  
  


His sleep was restless and dreamless. His right arm hurt as he came to, the pain throbbing in his hand and his head. Y’oof, where was the morphine when you needed it..? He cracked open his eyes, groaning as he sat up. 

The room was a fuzzy collage of warm colors, but he knew _someone_ was sleeping at the foot of his bed. He grabbed his glasses, putting them on as he untied his ponytail- why hadn’t he done that last night? He squinted at the sleeping figure. Kitrey in kits feral form, curled up and nose buried in kits thick tail. Ah. He stood, stretching out his tired muscles. Loud pops came from his joints and spine, making him groan in relief. Hell yeah, take that stiffness! Gordon turned to Kitrey, seeing that kit had woken up and was stretching too, just like a cat. Before he could think, Gordon was leaning over and giving Kitrey’s head a gentle scritch between the ears. Kit gave a happy “Mrrrp!” and leaned into his touch. God, how could kit be Benrey, kit was too sweet!

“G'morning, Kitrey.” Gordon said with a smile.

“Sup, Freefeet?” Kitrey smirked, standing and stretching. Gordon felt his body shiver. So close, yet so far away. “Y’ smell that? I think someone’s making breaky fast.” Gordon sniffed, smelling that beautiful scent of cooking batter.

“Oh hell yeah-” Gordon paused. “Who’s the one making food..?”

“Prolly Calhoun, el oh el zee.” That made Gordon sigh, relieved. He trusted that guy to cook. Kit leapt off the bed and sauntered kits way out. “Y’ comin’?”

“Hold your tail, catboy, I’ll get there.”

Gordon walked out to the living room, seeing the Benlet who stole Gordon’s glasses sitting on the couch with Lover and Fighter at his sides. They were eating pancakes. 

“Guys.” Gordon sighed. They looked up, Lover and Glasses-Thief Benrey smiling, Fighter flipping him off, half-heartedly. “Guys, don’t eat on the couch, you’ll get syrup everywhere.” The three muttered in disappointment (more like two, Glasses-Thief just frowned) but moved to the dining room. Gordon followed, moving to the kitchen. He saw Calhoun at the stove, the Twin Benlets on his shoulders, watching. Gordon softly smiled. That was something Gordon used to do with Joshua.

Joshua. Oh shit, oh no. Is he ok-

“Good mornin’, Doc!” Calhoun turned, grin huge. His front was splattered with batter and tiny handprints. “I cleaned out the fridge while you were asleep an’ made a list of what we need. D’ya like chocolate chips?” Gordon nodded, swallowing the small panic. Calhoun gave him a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, and some syrup. He took his food and sat at the rounded dinner table, Lover and Fighter on opposing sides of him. 

"... We still don't have a name for you, do we?" Gordon absentmindedly asked, gesturing to Thief-Benrey with his fork. They nodded, hands going up. 

"I have no preference for a name. I just… need some glasses. I can't see for shit." They signed, a tiny, sad smile on their face. 

"I might have a spare in the closet, somewhere. After breakfast we can go digging." He said in between chews. "Why don't we just call you Glasses?" They tapped their fingers against their lips in thought, then nodded. 

"Sounds good. I'm Glasses, then." They grinned.

The group ate their meal in a happy silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> links: part one (https://theloungesystem.tumblr.com/post/637964680134115328/part-1-of-2-of-what-i-like-to-call-parting), part 2 (https://theloungesystem.tumblr.com/post/637964863017205760/part-2-of-2-of-what-i-like-to-call-parting)


End file.
